nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
100ae
"It's time to reunite with your favourite characters as the Zombies story line comes to an end" ''- ''100ae Description WORK IN PROGRESS NOT FULLY DONE Story Depending on weither the player(s) have completed the Maxis side to the easter eggs or Richtofens the Story changes If neither are completed Richtofens is automatically completed. A cutscene plays in both co-op and multiplayer and cannot be skipped RICHTOFEN WON: Maxis reveals he is not yet dead he has one final task for the survivors and that he will enlist new survivors to help them in the quest for safety and peace which he "guarantees" MAXIS WON: Richtofen surprises the crew as a zombies shouting not to kill him and that he has a plan which cannot fail which involves things going back to the way they were "before" the zombies were created and that the timeline would go back to it's destined-self. Cutscene RICHTOFEN WON: Samuel: Uh so that's it? All that work and all we did was kil the old man and make that crazy german share his body with me? Misty: Seems so well gotta keep fighting I guess. Russman: Well I don't think so the German is the controller of these freak-alops right? So why doesn't he stop it? Richtofen (In Saumel Body): The German has a name you know! It's Edward or Richtofen, You know what just Richtofen there and that. Leroy: (to Misty) Candy? Misty: Not right now big guy later ok? Marlton: Hey! My radio is picking up a signal! Maxis: My friends before you stop the transmission I know some people who can help you! And I can guarantee you safety and peace! Richtofen: MAXIS? HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? NO MATTER PEOPLE STOP THE TRANSMISSION!!!!! Maxis: Wait! This helps you too Edward some "Old friends" of yours (transmission ends) Misty: What did he mean "old friends"? Is there something your not telling us Edward? (a Loud bang and a Teleport sound happen) Nikolai: Uhh maybe my vodka machine did work! ugh. Tank: Well great we're here in the middle of fucking nowhere with these four "Surviors" Samantha: At least we're on earth right? And not stuck on the fucking moon and that base. (Tank notices Misty) Tank: Oh my god a girl! Finally in the apocalypse you think you never see a woman again! No offence Samantha Samantha: None taken Misty: Way out of your leuage mister. (A horde of zombies kill Misty, Marlton, Russman and Samuel) Tank: Oh fuck here we go again. (Maxis laughs) Richtofen: Oh guys how wonderful to see you! (They notice Richtofen is in his body again) Richtofen: Oh Fuck. (Samantha and Maxis Laugh) Takeo: It seems we have been betrayed for the last time. Tank: That's fucking right! It's time to end this shit once and for all! Richtofen: I know how to put a stop to this maybe then we can all be friends? (They are all teleported to the moon) Tank: Really? Richtofen: Oh fuck! Nikolai: What is it? Richtofen: We should never have gone to the moon well this side. (game begins) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.